


Aloe you Vera much

by Pixie_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Plant puns, Third Year, Valentines Card, ron being punny, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Using all his Gryffindor courage Ron is going to finally admit how he feels about his longtime crush, in the form of a valentines day card.





	Aloe you Vera much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenChesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/gifts).



> Written for a challenge from a facebook group. 
> 
> Was requested to write a Ron/Neville fic, with the prompt: "Ron attempting to make a plant related pun for a valentine day card for Neville." 
> 
> Hope you like it x

He knew he should be concentrating on his homework, but instead, he was sat staring at his pathetic attempt at a valentines card for Neville. It was stupid, would Neville even want it? No one knew how he felt about Neville, he was good at hiding it, but he was getting bored of having to. 

“Ugh,” he groaned, as he balled up yet another piece of parchment and added it to the growing pile on the table beside him. “Why can’t I just get this to work?!” 

He inhaled slowly as he dragged yet another fresh sheet of parchment towards him.

 

> _ Dear Neville,  _
> 
> _ I just wanted to tell you that I have bean thinking of you, and I think we are mint to be.  _
> 
> _ Aloe you Vera much, _
> 
> _ Ron. _

 

_ P.S. Let me know if you leek me too _

With a satisfied grin, Ron leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head.  _ Finally,  _ he thought.  _ That has taken far too long.  _ He started collecting his things, even the numerous balls of scrunched up parchment, so he could head back to the Gryffindor common room. It was late, too late for him to still be in the library without raising suspicion really; he was rather surprised that they hadn’t sent out a search party for him yet. 

 

When he walked into the common room his eyes did their usual scan of it, with no change from normal they found and zoned in on, Neville first. His heartbeat quickened as he looked at the guy he had loved for years now but was too afraid to tell anyone. Though he was hoping this year he’d have the courage to give him the letter that he had written. Rather than have it added to the pile that he had from writing and chickening out of giving. 

Before he could move he heard Hermione’s voice. “There you are Ronald.” She was stood over by the fire, Harry sat on a sofa beside her. “We thought you’d gotten lost.”  

Ron’s cheeks burned with embarrassment; he was a third year, third years don’t get lost! He covered the space between them in a matter of moments. “I wasn’t lost.” He hissed at Hermione as he flopped down into an armchair near the sofa his best friends were settled on. “I was just…” he looked around. “Busy.” 

“Busy with what?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. 

“None of your business.” Ron snapped, “it’s a wonder you’ve not got your nose in a book.” He said, before getting up and stalking off to his dorm, to get rid of his bag and finally change out of his robes. 

* * *

Ron awoke at the crack of dawn the next day, well he hadn’t really slept all that much anyway. He had decided he would give Neville his Valentine’s note this year, and had a fitful sleep since coming to that decision. He sat up and pulled back the curtains to his bed, seeing that he was the first awake he grabbed his bag and pulled out the note. As quietly as he could he got out of bed and creeped over to Neville’s, skirting around the creaky floorboards just in time, he placed the note on his classmates bedside table and hurried back to his own bed. He grabbed wash stuff and his uniform before he headed out to the nearest bathroom. 

 

An hour later, Ron headed into the Great Hall, hs stomach was in knots but he knew it would raise suspicion if he didn’t turn up to breakfast. As he got to the Gryffindor table he saw that Neville was sat there with Harry and Hermione. His heart sank. All of his Gryffindor bravery dissipated into his vast surroundings as he sank into the nearest seat, not sure he wanted to be humiliated in front of his best friends.  _ What was I thinking? Leaving the note to be found this morning! _ He thought,  _ I bet they all had a good laugh at me.  _ He was too busy berating himself that he hadn’t seen the shadow fall over his still empty plate.

“Are you not having any breakfast today then?” A familiar male voice said. The smile that Ron was unable to see was clear in his voice. Which lifted Ron’s spirits a little. 

Ron raised his eyes to the boy sat across from him. “That depends.” He said, trying not to sound as hopeful as he was.

“On?” The other boy asked. 

“What you’re about to say to me.” He replied, his heart in his mouth. 

“I like you too.” He smiled. 

“Really,” Ron beamed. “Neville, do you mean that?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t say it otherwise.” Neville smiled. “You’re brave for telling me how you did you know?”

“Really,” Ron shrugged. “I thought that it was cowardly of me.” His eyes roamed the table, zeroing in on their dorm mates. “What if one of the others had seen it first?”

“Well they didn’t” Neville said, “and they won’t see it.” He patted his robes above his heart. 

“How come?”

“Because I have the note here, and I am never putting it down.” Neville smiled. “Come on” he looked down at Ron’s still empty plate. “It’s not like you not to eat.” 

“Sorry,” Ron smiled, red colouring his pale white cheeks. He grabbed hold of his plate and grabbed some eggs, sausages, bacon and hash browns. 

“That’s better.” Neville smiled. 


End file.
